Percy's Promise
Percy's Promise is the second episode of the third season and the fifty-fourth episode of the series. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Washout in 1991. In this episode, Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm manages to get Annie, Clarabel, and the Sunday school home safely. Plot Thomas was busy and asks Percy to take the children home from Sunday School. Percy accepts, but when he leaves the weather turns bad and it begins raining. Percy battles onward, but has to pass through a flooded field and his fire goes out. The crew chop up floorboards from the brakevan and Harold thoughtfully drops hot drinks for them - unluckily landing on Percy's boiler. Percy makes it home safely and is lauded by Thomas, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) Locations *Tidmouth Hault *Elsbridge *Dryaw *The Watermill *Arlesburgh *The Lighthouse *Hawin Croka *The Country Line *Cliff Side Track *Arlesdale Lake and Mountain Line *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. *In the restored version, the fade and the shot of Percy arriving at Elsbridge with Annie, Clarabel and the brakevan were replaced by a cut and an extended shot of Thomas waiting for Percy. *In a rare picture, Edward is wearing his exhausted face instead of his concerned face when he talks to Percy at Elsbridge. *The Italian title of this episode is "Rescue". In Japan, this episode is called "Percy and the Floods". In Wales, the title for the episode is "Promise Percy". The Brazilian title is "The Promise of Percy". *There are noticeable differences in the set between the original and the restored episode when the narrator says "Children love the seaside". *Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas on Toby's Old Tramway are used at the beginning of the episode. *The Coast Guard and The Shrimpers from TUGS appears. Errors *At the beginning of the episode, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. *When the narrator says "the river was rising fast", it was obvious that the water for the river was coming from a pipe. *When Percy plunges onto the flooded tracks, water appears to come above his firebox. However, in the next shot, the water is below the buffers. *There's no idea why Percy used a brakevan for the guard instead of Clarabel. *In a deleted picture, Percy's roof is lifted. *This episode should've been produced before Percy Takes the Plunge because as the events of this episode were mentioned in the other. *When the driver and fireman bring the floorboards to Percy's cab, they drag them through the water, making them wet, which wouldn't help Percy's fire burn better. *When Thomas was on Toby's Old Line, Clarabel was facing the wrong way. Then in the next shot, Annie was facing the wrong way. *Despite the fact that the water only reached Percy's footplate, he has a water line across his boiler when he meets Thomas at the end of the episode. *In the shot of Percy's driver and fireman, the fence behind then is submerged, however in the close-up of the fireman, the fence is completely above the water. This changes again in the shot of the driver, fireman and guard carrying the wooden planks through the water. *When Percy says "Ugh!", his face is tilted slightly. *Thomas leaves Annie and Clarabel with Percy because he was busy with another train that evening, and yet, he was shown pulling different coaches at the end. Shouldn't Thomas take Annie and Clarabel back, since they're his personal coaches, and leave Percy with the other coaches again if they were both taking passenger trains anyway? *In the shots of Percy in the floodwaters, there is a small speck of dirt on the side of his saddletank. *When Thomas talks to Percy at Tidmouth Hault, a red mark can be seen next to his left eye. US Home Video Releases *Trust Thomas and Other Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out *10 Years of Thomas *Best of Percy Gallery Percy'sPromiserestoredUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card Percy'sPromise1992UStitlecard.png|Original US title card Percy'sPromise1995UStitlecard.png|1st 1995 US title card Percy'sPromise1995USTitleCard.png|2nd 1995 US Title Card Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard3.png|2001 US title card Percy'sPromisewelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Percy'sPromiseSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Percy'sPromiseItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card Percy'sPromiseGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card Percy'sPromiseSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card Percy'sPromiseRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card Percy'sPromise.PNG Percy'sPromise1.png|Annie and Clarabel Percy'sPromise2.png Percy'sPromise3.png Percy'sPromise4.png Percy'sPromise5.png|Percy and Thomas Percy'sPromise6.png Percy'sPromise7.png Percy'sPromise8.png Percy'sPromise9.png Percy'sPromise10.png Percy'sPromise11.png Percy'sPromise12.PNG|Thomas puffing beside the beach Percy'sPromise13.PNG Percy'sPromise14.PNG|Percy collecting Annie and Clarabel Percy'sPromise15.PNG Percy'sPromise16.jpg Percy'sPromise17.PNG Percy'sPromise18.PNG Percy'sPromise19.PNG Percy'sPromise20.PNG Percy'sPromise21.PNG Percy'sPromise22.PNG|Percy's roof is lifted Percy'sPromise23.png Percy'sPromise24.png Percy'sPromise25.png Percy'sPromise26.png Percy'sPromise27.png Percy'sPromise28.png Percy'sPromise29.png Percy'sPromise30.png|Edward Percy'sPromise31.png Percy'sPromise32.png Percy'sPromise33.png Percy'sPromise34.png Percy'sPromise35.png Percy'sPromise36.png Percy'sPromise37.png Percy'sPromise38.png Percy'sPromise39.png Percy'sPromise40.png Percy'sPromise41.png Percy'sPromise42.png Percy'sPromise43.png Percy'sPromise44.png Percy'sPromise45.png Percy'sPromise46.png Percy'sPromise47.png Percy'sPromise48.png Percy'sPromise49.png Percy'sPromise50.gif Percy'sPromise51.png Percy'sPromise52.png Percy'sPromise53.png Percy'sPromise54.png Percy'sPromise55.jpg|Extended scene Percy'sPromise56.png Percy'sPromise57.png Percy'sPromise58.png Percy'sPromise59.png Percy'sPromise60.png Percy'sPromise61.png Percy'sPromise62.png Percy'sPromise63.png Percy'sPromise64.png Percy'sPromise65.png Percy'sPromise66.png Percy'sPromise67.png Percy'sPromise68.png Percy'sPromise69.png Percy'sPromise70.png Percy'sPromise71.png Percy'sPromise72.png Percy'sPromise73.png Percy'sPromise74.png|An extended scene as seen in the restored version Percy'sPromise75.png Percy'sPromise76.png Percy'sPromise77.png|Deleted scene Percy'sPromise78.PNG Percy'sPromise79.png Percy'sPromise80.png Percy'sPromise81.png Percy'sPromise82.png Percy'sPromise83.png Percy'sPromise84.png Percy'sPromise85.png Percy'sPromise86.png Percy'sPromise87.png Percy'sPromise88.png Percy'sPromise89.png Percy'sPromise90.png Percy'sPromise91.png Percy'sPromise92.png Percy'sPromise93.png Percy'sPromise94.png Percy'sPromise95.png Percy'sPromise96.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Double Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (1992, US) Category:Double Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (February 27, 1992) Full